


Peek-A-Boo

by Radioactivehelena



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Like, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactivehelena/pseuds/Radioactivehelena
Summary: The sixteen month old grabbed the hat in clumsy hands, pulling it over his head and eyes. Declan chuckled, watching as the child’s body shook with giggles. Virgil’s face was completely hidden underneath the garment, his feet kicking restlessly.“Oh no!” Declan gasped. “Where did Virgil go?”





	Peek-A-Boo

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to prinxiety-logicality-thomathy on tumblr for coming up with this idea! I don’t normally write sympathetic Deceit, but it the prompt was too cute not to. 
> 
> The only trigger warning is sympathetic Deceit I believe. And his name is Declan. 
> 
> Enjoy!

    Virgil squealed, reaching his pudgy hands up at his older brother who held his favorite black bowler hat in front of his face, just out of the child's reach. Virgil was a babbling, incoherent mess. There was a frustrated pout gracing his lips as he desperately tried to grab the accessory only for his tiny arms to fall short. The two of them - Declan and Virgil - were sitting in the living room, with Virgil squirming atop a soft, plush carpet. There were toys littered across the floor, some Patton’s, and some gifts from their parents, but all Virgil seemed interested in was the hat.

 

    “Gimme pwease!” Virgil cooed, his fingers wiggling and flexing in vain.

 

“Only because you asked so nicely.” Declan replied, holding back undignified squeals. His younger brother never failed to warm his heart from his awkward speech impediment to the way he clung to their parents when they were out in public.

 

    The sixteen month old grabbed the hat in clumsy hands, pulling it over his head and eyes. Declan chuckled, watching as the child’s body shook with giggles. Virgil’s face was completely hidden underneath the garment, his feet kicking restlessly.

 

    “Oh no!” Declan gasped. “Where did Virgil go?” There was a wide smile dancing across the older boy’s lips as Virgil shriek in joy. The toddler rushed to grab the brim of the hat on his head, quickly pushing it back so he could see again. “Oh! There you are!” Declan beamed, gently tapping Virgil’s nose, receiving a squeal of childlike laughter in response.

 

    The younger of the brothers awkwardly grabbed at the hat again, unceremoniously yanking it down. His grey eyes were hidden from the world, but his glowing grin was still on full display. “Virgil? I wonder where Virgil is? I can’t see him…”

 

   “Hewe, hewe,” Virgil cried, knocking back the bowler hat in his haste to show himself. “Lwook! I’m hewe!” Declan chuckled, gently poking the child in the stomach.

 

“Here Virgil. Say here.”

 

“Hewe!”

 

“Close enough,” Declan muttered, tickling his younger brothers sides, heart soaring when he was rewarded with a joyful screech.

 

    Declan reached behind the toddler than, lifting up the hat and gently setting it atop his head. “I lost Virgil again! Where’s Virgil?” he snorted. This time, the stubborn child didn’t give himself up straight away. Instead he tried to suppress his giggles by covering his mouth with a tiny hand, squirming excitedly in place.

 

    Declan found his heart aching. He’d never get use to the sight of Virgil happy. The poor kid was often so anxious, afraid to leave the side of his fathers or brothers. He still hid when he was in public and brought his stuffed spider with him everywhere. The doctors had said he would grow out of it, that it was just a phase, but their family knew better than that. When they were alone, just Virgil, Logan, Roman, Patton and Declan, everything was fine. But the second a stranger was thrown into the mix, the toddler would be cowering in fear.

 

    “Virgil? Where did you go?” Declan called in mock confusion. Virgil pulled the hat off again, beaming with joy. He squealed as his brother scooped him up, bringing him close and cradling him to his chest. The accessory had fallen off in the process, but neither boys seemed to care now that they were so close. Instead, Virgil was a puddle of laughter, gasping as the older boy poked and prodded his side.

 

    “I’m wight hewe Dee! See! See!”

“I see little shadow, I see!” Declan grinned, setting the child back in his lap. Virgil immediately snuggled into his older brothers stomach, wrapping his puny arms around Declan’s waist. The teen’s smile softened as he started running his fingers through Virgil’s dark, silky hair.  

 

    “Do you know how precious you are?” Declan cooed, looking into his little brothers curious, round eyes. Virgil was always so inquisitive, asking questions about why things were and how they worked. Everytime he smiled his shy and nervous smile, the people around him couldn’t help but grin back. Sure, Declan’s opinion may be biased, but Virgil was the cutest kid he had ever met.

 

    “No.” Virgil replied simply, blinking owlishly. Declan chuckled.

 

“Do you know what the word precious means?”

 

“No.”

 

    The older boy shook his head, ruffling the child’s already messy hair. “I love you little shadow.” He whispered, kissing the top of Virgil’s hair.

 

“I wove you!” Virgil replied, snuggling into his brother’s chest.

 

   Declan felt his heart constrict in the way it always did whenever Virgil was tooth achingly adorable. How someone so small could make all of his walls crumble, Dee didn’t know. He’d spent years building a facade of an edgy persona and fake confidence, but the second Logan and Roman had adopted Virgil, all of his hard work had collapsed. All it took was one look at the babies big, pleading eyes and tiny button nose for Declan to crack.

 

    “Stowy!”

 

“You want me to read you a story?” Declan asked, smiling softly at the shy nod he received in reply. “Why don’t you go get me one from your room then, okay?” The toddler seemed apprehensive about leaving, sticking his thumb in his mouth before nodding and wobbling to his feet.

 

    Virgil staggered his way towards the hall, clumsy and graceless on his tiny feet. He passed both Logan and Roman on the way, too focused on finding a book to even offer them much attention other than a quick smile and a wave.

 

     “How long have you been standing there?” Declan asked, his face drooping and his eyes hardening.

 

“Long enough.” Roman replied softly, leaning against the door frame lazily. His husband stood behind him, the beginnings of a grin fight its way onto his lips.

 

“We were just playing, Dad.”

 

“You we’re having fun.” Roman insisted. “I saw you, Scooby Deceitful. Don’t try and lie to me.”

 

    Declan turned to his father then, look pleading, but Logan just shrugged, resting a hand on his husbands shoulder. “It is nice to see you happy.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Roman chuckled, interlocking his fingers with Logan’s. Declan felt his cheeks flare a hot red. He had just been thinking the same thing about Virgil just earlier.

 

    The said toddler came scampering back into the living room then, picture book in hand. It was his favorite; A Kissing Hand for Chester Raccoon. Virgil kept asking if they could get a pet “coon” but the answer continued to be no. “This one!” The child cried, plopping himself back down in Declan’s lap.

 

   “Of course, little shadow.” The old boy said gently, daring to glare at his parents when they coed and awed.

 

“Coon!” Virgil cried, pointing at the drawing on the cover.

 

“Raccoon,” Logan said from the doorway, smile lines wrinkling around his eyes. “Raccoon Virgil, raccoon.”

 

    “Coon, coon!” Virgil tugged on Declan’s shirt, still pointing at the book. It was hard not to get caught up in his childlike excitement. The teenager grabbed his hat from the ground, and set it on Virgil’s head, making sure the toddler could still see. Virgil turned to him, beaming with pride now that he was finally wearing the hat like his older brother always did. “Hat,” he smiled. “Hat like Dee.”

 

   “Yes, that’s my hat,” Declan hummed. “Ready to start?” He opened the cover, pretending not to notice his dad taking pictures.

 

    Logan and Roman came to sit on either side of the boys then. Declan wanted to roll his eyes at just how annoying domestic the whole thing really was. It was like something out of a hallmark movie, minus all the heteronormative standards. If only his twin brother Patton had been home from drama club, he loved this kinda sentimental crap.

 

    And maybe, deep, deep, down Declan did too. How could he not with his baby brother falling asleep in his lap and his two fathers a constant, warm presence at his side. Yeah he loved this kinda sentimental crap too.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is my first time writing sympathetic Deceit so I hope it was okay!
> 
> There’s also not enough older brother Patton fic’s so here ya go. Everyone always portrays him as the father but Thomas and Joan literally said he’s “the child” sOooo. Not that I don’t love fatherly Patton, I just love kid!morality too. 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
